Ultraman Belial
was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure, he was banished and transformed by Rayblood into an Ultra Reionics. His assaults against the Land of Light ended in failure after being sealed away by Ultraman King, later on foiled by Ultraman Zero thousands of years later during his freedom. He would later establish an empire in Another Space before Zero foils him again, resulting in his death. As a lingering spirit, Belial sought the help of several aliens and possessed Zero but his defeat allowed him to be revived. In Ultraman Geed, Belial orchestrated the Crisis Impact and fathered a child/clone named Ultraman Geed. *Kaiser subtitle: *Arch Belial subtitle: *Kaiser Darkness subtitle: *Chimeraberos subtitle: History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The Beginning In ancient times, Ultraman Belial was a great Ultra Warrior, and a comrade of Ultraman Ken. The two fought together in the Great Ultra War against Alien Empera, who impressed Belial with his power. Afterwards when Ken was elevated to the position of the Space Garrison's Supreme Commander and not him, Belial was consumed mentally by his hurt pride, and decided to siphon energy from the Plasma Spark to obtain more power. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Spark Tower, and was about to grab the Plasma Spark's core, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist, he started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power. The Space Garrison captured him, and he was exiled from the Land of Light for such an act was against the planet's highest safety regulations, meaning that Belial had threatened the safety of the entire planet for his pride. He eventually landed on a planet similar to the moon, where Alien Rayblood appeared and baptised the Ultra Warrior into a Reionics. Bestowed with the Giga Battle Nizer and with his army of 100 monsters, he attacked the Land of Light for revenge. All the while he was receiving encouragement from Rayblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Zoffy, Marie and Ken, Ultraman King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonored the Land of Light, and sealed him away in the core of the newly formed space prison which became the moon of the Land of Light. Ultraman King then sealed the Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. Jailbreak Many years later he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gave him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrayed and killed Zarab and is attacked by Ultraman Taro and a group of Ultra Warriors. Defeating all save Taro, the two fell towards the Land of Light. Standing up to reveal a defeated Taro, he began to attack the other Ultramen. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultra heroes, he went inside the Plasma Spark Tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and started to fight Father of Ultra. During the fight Father of Ultra was initially defeating Belial, but Belial attacked him with the Giga Battle Nizer on the scar he gained when he fought with Alien Emperor, hurting him and defeated him, later Mother of Ultra attacked him but Belial withstood her attacks and violently defeated her as well. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Taro appeared and risked his life to save his parents. Belial didn't kill them, but he took away the Plasma Spark, leaving the planet dark, and every Ultra Warrior was left helplessly frozen being (except for Ultraman, Ultraseven and Mebius) , with only a bit of light being saved by Taro. Battle at The Monster Graveyard Ultraman Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Plasma Spark to revive his entire army of monsters, forming the Belial Army. As the survivors of his attack arrived, Belial was surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei. After the young Reionics refused an offer to join him, Belial released his entire army at once. Having weakened the Ultras, Belial brainwashed both Rei and his Gomora against their own comrades until ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraman Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Seeing how the team freed Rei, Belial tried to eliminate them but Seven shielded them and sent his Eye Slugger in a last resort tactic. The Last Hope As Seven collapses, a strange figure dashed in and rescued him. Responding to Belial's question, the Ultra, filled with anger at the death of his father, revealed himself to be Ultraman Zero and proceeded to finish off the remaining monsters easily. He started to fight Belial, disarming him and throwing away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a weakened state, and defeated him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, an earthquake occurred, and the souls of the monsters and Belial combined into Beryudora. The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and given a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Ultra Brothers, and slashed Belial with the Twin Zero Sword and defeated him. Belial declared he would return and Zero responded that he would be waiting. Belial vanished and the monster exploded, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Sometime later, on a huge rock located in an unknown region of space, Belial's corpse was seen, apparently dead, but his eye suddenly lit up with light... Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial - 2= }} In this film, Belial returned as his alias Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, forming the Belial Galactic Empire and controlling a new army of robotic solders with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and enslaved its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds, which have the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial planned to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashes with Ultraman Zero and later fled to absorb the mass quantities of emeralds he had harvested from Esmeralda (as well as possibly the rest of the universe,) converting it into pure raw energy as a last ditch effort to kill Ultraman Zero and his friends. .]] With his new more massive body, Arch Belial tried to crush Ultraman Zero in his hand while shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot with ease. Fortunately, Glen Fire reappeared and rescued Ultraman Zero from Arch Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged before. Arch Belial however refused to let Zero and his friends win and so attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Arc Deathcium Ray, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which successfully managed to exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death. However with the hopes of everyone whom was battling against Belial's forces praying for Zero's success, Zero was revived by Ultraman Noa and thus empowered into become Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's near-omnipotent power and was defeated by Zero's "Final Ultimate Zero" attack impaling him through the chest killing him for good. Ultra Zero Fight Belial was killed by the attack from Ultimate Zero, and for some time as the Ultimate Force Zero mopped up the remains of his former empire. He was cast into the Monster Graveyard and at some point in time he encountered and merged with the Armored Darkness armor, gaining its power and was resurrected. He then gathered several powerful aliens, whose species were great rivals to his people and formed the Darkness Five for the sole purpose of destroying Ultimate Force Zero. Belial appeared fully armored but removed his helmet, to Zero's shock showing that he was resurrected. Using Strong-Corona and Ultimate Zero, the young Ultra Warrior charged towards Belial but once Zero plunged his sword into his chest, Belial's spirit quickly possessed Zero and transformed him into a figure known as Zero Darkness, successfully eliminating the rest of Zero's comrades. With victory in his grasp, Zero Darkness then invites the remaining Darkness Five's members and Tyrant to conquer the universe. Spotting a defenseless Pigmon, Zero Darkness try to kill him until his body froze, revealing to be the work of Zero, who fought Belial in an internal conflict over his body. Transforming into a figure known as Shining Ultraman Zero, the silver Ultraman reprimands Belial for not being a true Ultraman before exorcising his spirit and reversing the time flow, reviving his fallen comrades and undo the damages made by the fiend. However, it was later revealed that the Shining Star Drive didn't just revive Ultimate Force Zero but Belial as well, who contemplated to become stronger to surpass his rival. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Although Belial himself didn't physically appear, Etelgar created an version of him that was stationed on the fourth floor. He fights Ultraman Zero, but was defeated by Zero after the young Ultra Warrior used his Mode Changes, followed by Shining Ultraman Zero's Shining Emerium Slash, which sent him to the first floor before exploding. Ultraman Orb Belial reappeared in the series Ultraman Orb as an Ultra Fusion Card owned by Alien Mefilas Nostra, who planned to use it as an "ultimate last resort" before Jugglus Juggler claimed it after murdering him. Alongside the six King Demon Beasts, they unsealed Zoffy's card to release Maga-Orochi. The Ultra Fusion Cards were later retrieved by Princess Tamayura, who gives them to Gai Kurenai as a countermeasure on Maga-Orochi. Gai attempted to use the new cards, but Belial kept rejecting him until the King Demon Beast broke the princess' barrier, seemingly killing her in the process. Because of Gai's anger at the princess' demise, Belial finally accepted him and allowed the transformation into the new form: Thunder Breaster. With this form, Ultraman Orb single-handedly defeated the King Demon Beast and avenged the princess. Later, his dark power was controlled by Gai when he was fighting Zeppandon in his Thunder Breaster form and eventually swapped into his Orb Origin Form. In his later appearances, Belial's power was subjugated and Orb was no longer a violent berserker. He later manifested in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Deathcium Ray. Ultra Fight Orb Although he has not physically appeared in this mini series, Belial was mentioned by Zero after he first meets Reibatos and sensing the same aura from him (Reionics). Reibatos later tried to revive Belial after his presumed death but realized that he is alive. Pre-Ultraman Geed Prior to the beginning of the series, Belial regained the Giga Battle Nizer and went on an all-out attack towards the entire universe. After defeating Ultimate Zero on Earth, Belial instigated the Crisis Impact and almost succeeded had it not been for Ultraman King's intervention. As a result of the explosion, Belial lost his body and sent his servant Alien Sturm (Kei Fukuide) to steal the Ultra Capsules and Risers from the Land of Light, as well as providing the latter his genetic material to create his own son Riku Asakura. From the stolen capsules, he also reversed engineered it with his Reionics powers into Kaiju Capsules. Ultraman Geed Belial's Plot In the present day, Belial and Kei's plans were put into motion that would led Riku into becoming Ultraman Geed. As part of the plan to harvest the Ultra Capsules, Belial endowed Kei with his powers, allowing the latter to either summon Kaiju Capsules or transform into Belial Fusion Monsters in hopes of cementing Geed's role as the savior in the eyes of Little Star hosts. As a result of Kei's blunder for leaking out their operations, Belial forced him with the comeuppance of consuming all six Ultra Capsules he stole into his conversion organs while he set up the security systems during Zero's arrival in his pocket dimension. Although Zero had sealed the dimensional tear, Belial broke free and returned to Earth. The Return of Belial On Earth, Belial faced Geed and Zero before kidnapping his son via Chimeraberos and departing towards the moon. Inside Chimeraberos, Belial begin to slowly corrupt Riku using psychological means and fought against Zero Beyond. As a result of Laiha and King's intervention, Geed escaped from Chimeraberos, dragging their battle towards Earth. Belial as Chimeraberos was soon destroyed for good when Geed assumes his Royal Mega-Master form and fired his finisher, the Royal End. With his apparent death, Kei contemplated to continue his legacy while his Kaiju Capsules were salvaged by AIB members. It was revealed that Belial survived from his apparent death and took Arie Ishikari as his host, explaining Arie's apparent interest in following Kei's attempt to continue Belial's legacy. As Arie, Belial had been giving Kei his Dark Energy which allows him to Fusion Rise. After taking Kei's Strum Organ from Kei, Belial revives himself at the same time retrieving back the Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera Kaiju Capsules. Belial then uses them to transform into Belial Atrocious. In other media Ultraman Retsuden With the help of Beacon, Belial and the other members of the Darkness Five invade and hijack the 100th episode of the series, and Belial begins to introduce the monsters which make up Beryudora. However, Belial became very upset because they only could only introduce thirteen out of the hundred monsters due to the time constraints of the show and begins to rampage. In episode 103, Belial, along with the Darkness Five, tell their biographies about their kind invading the Earth, and once again use Beacon to hijack the episode. Profile As an Ultraman fused with Alien Rayblood, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. His defining personality traits are his greed and pride, as well as not above killing those who tries to rule beside him. However in Geed, he seems to have a sense of recognition towards his own son despite the differences in their alignment in a similar way to most parents. He is able to defeat an army of Ultras without much effort and only Ultraman King and Zero have been able to defeat him. Although Father of Ultra staggered Belial before he was hit in his wound. With the Giga Battle Nizer, he is able to control an army of monsters and channel his energy into attacks. Using Belial Virus energy through his claws, Belial can inject this into lifeforms and make them into his servants. He is shown capable of monstrous transformations such as Beryudora and Arch Belial by absorbing monsters and mediums like the Emeralds of Esmeralda. Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': ** Reionics: 60,000 t (66,000 t while wearing a cape) ** Atrocious: 55,000 t *'Flight speed': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unlimited *'Age': 150,000 years old or older Body features *'Eyes': Unlike other Ultras, Belial has orange eyes. His eyes are also uniquely shaped compared to other Ultras. *'Sideburns': Due to being also as old as Father of Ultra, Belial had sideburns, they do not appear to still be present or they may not be as noticeable after his change. *'Color Timer': Belial has a color timer like the other Ultras, however his is now purple, most likely due to his Reionics energies. In Arch form, his color timer ranges from purple to a pale green color. *'Claws': Belial's finger tips have been replaced by black claws. Through sheer will, he is able to unleash a set of red talons called Kaiser Belial Claws. *'Ultra Armor': Belial's armor after his change became much stronger, now able to withstand the intense energies of the Plasma Spark where as before the artificial star burned him. Whether his is affected by cold weather or has a time limit in Earth like conditions is unknown. *'Scar': After Zero first defeated Belial, he was left with a scar over his right eye as a result of the Plasma Spark Slash. The scar remained until his resurrection, whereupon it faded away. * : As Kaiser Belial, he wears a huge red cape which symbolizes his title as the space emperor. Belial removes this cape should he prepare to fight an opponent. Transformation In Fusion Rise, since Belial lacks a human form or host, he held both the Riser and Kaiju Capsules via telekinesis. All these actions were made inside his body instead of directly touching the device itself. - 2= }} After scanning both capsules, Belial presses the trigger of the Riser. As the background reveals an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Five King and Zogu appear briefly before Belial inhales them, morphing into and creating Chimeraberos. While transforming, his laughter accompanies the process. Chimebaros Start 1.PNG|Five King and Zogu (Second Form) capsules appear before Belial Chimebaros Start 2.PNG|Both capsules are activated by will Chimebaros Scan.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned Chimebaros Ready.PNG|Screen zooms out as background reveals eclipse Chimebaros Absorb.PNG|Belial absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections Chimebaros Finish.PNG|Chimeraberos finishes its transformation ChimeraberosHenshin.gif - Atrocious= - 2= }} Because of its components being antagonists of past Ultra Series, this Fusion Rise is exclusively referred to as After scanning both capsules, Belial presses the trigger of the Riser. As the background reveals an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel appear briefly before Belial inhales them. The next scene quickly shifts to real time as Ultraman Belial Atrocious reveals himself from a mass of darkness. F72B8D7E-CF95-40BA-8EF3-07151A641A6F.jpeg|Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel capsules appear before Belial A7B3165F-77B7-4E49-BF38-084F58BACA66.jpeg|Both capsules are activated by will 33E9F1E5-BC12-4506-A578-1AE9BBF92887.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned EC15FE10-CC97-45F1-9149-6DE08BF17D0D.jpeg|Screen zooms out as background reveals eclipse E3B84448-6826-434C-A9B9-F13D10C9F1A3.jpeg|Belial absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections Atrocious Trans Finish.png|Belial Atrocious finishes his transformation AtrociousHenshin.gif }} Forms , also known as , when he was one of the greatest fighters in the Land of Light not much else is known about him during that time. He was considered to be something like Taro and Zero in his time, a young powerful warrior with great potential. :;Abilities *'Ultra Powers': It can be assumed that Belial possessed all the standard powers of an Ultra, but from dialogue in the Ultra Galaxy movie, one can assume they were much greater than the typical Ultra warrior. Despite his transformation it is only natural that he still possesses these abilities, albeit in Reiblood forms. It has also been stated that Belial was a comrade of Ultraman Ken in the great Ultra War and a contender for the rank of Supreme Commander. :;Techniques *'Ultra Beam': Although never shown, but Belial supposedly bore the knowledge of a beam attack as part of his combat techniques. - Reionics= - Kaiser= Kaiser Belial |-|1= |-|2= }} Belial's Reionics form, after his merger with Alien Rayblood. In this form, Belial gained greater strength, such that only Ultraman King could have stopped him in the past. Based on both movie appearances, Belial seems to be able to emit massive amounts of minus energy, causing monsters to become very violent. This is due to his anger and feelings of betrayal after he was exiled from the Land of Light. As of Ultraman Geed, his strength can also surpass the likes of Ultimate Zero. Later, Ultraman Belial adopted the title . Kaiser Belial is now shown with a red blood cape and also has a scar made by Ultraman Zero. Although not truly a new form, Belial doesn't have the Giga Battle Nizer anymore and is now shown with new powerful techniques that don't use the Giga Battle Nizer, instead he relies on his natural abilities. :;Abilities *'Dark Ultra Powers': Belial obviously has the powers of an Ultraman (even if they were dark versions of conventional ones). However, his are much stronger due to his age, experience and augmentation by Reionyx energies. ** : A standard ability utilized by his own people, Belial created red version of it, doing so to herald his own invasion on the Land of Light. **'Dark Energy Endowment': From his Color Timer, Belial is capable of providing Kei with his dark energies as means of transforming into Belial Fusion Monsters. **'Travel Sphere': Belial is capable of flying at high speeds, a red travel sphere is seen when he does this. *'Absorption': Belial is capable of absorbing medium of emeralds and monsters by releasing minus energies from his body or mouth. With this, Belial is capable of taking on monstrous transformations such as Beryudora or Arch Belial. *'Reionics Powers': After his merger with Alien Rayblood, Belial gained greater power and non-Ultra abilities. **'Spirit Form': Like Rayblood and Kate (both of which are also Reionics), Belial was able to exist in a spirit form after his physical death. ***'Possession': He could possess other beings when in his spirit form. He was able to possess Armored Darkness and later Ultraman Zero before he was thrown out by the young Ultra's new powers. He had also possess Arie Ishikari temporarily in Ultraman Geed. Image_ultra_sign_.jpeg|Ultra Sign IMG 0913.jpeg|Dark Energy Endowment 9EDD59A7-44AB-4251-9C9B-8D388F2E1881.jpeg|Travel Sphere Belial absorption .jpg|Absorption Spirit Form.jpeg|Spirit Form Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Possession (Zero) B42F5581-C951-4B65-9CD3-5A52DF99B457.jpeg|Possession (Arie Ishikari) :;Weapons * : Belial is armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that can control a hundred monsters at once. The Giga Battle Nizer also provides most of Belial's attacks, such as: ** : As with standard Battle Nizers, Belial can release, capture and manipulate monsters. He possesses 100 monsters in subjugation, which makes up the entirety of his army. ** : An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. ** : A scythe blade-shaped beam. In Ultraman Geed, he was able to launch a huge slash that defeated multiples Ultras in its firing range, even weakening Ultimate Zero himself. ** : A lightning bolt. ** : An energy whip. ** : According to resources, this technique has Belial "inhale" his enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. **'Deflection': By spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can deflect beams such as Zoffy's M87 Ray. He can deflect it by simply destroying the beam, seen used on Ultraman's Specium Ray. **'Beam Reverse': Belial can hold a combine beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Used to deflect 80, Ace and Jack Combo Beam back to them, wounded them severely. **'Detonator Summon': Through the device, Belial was shown summoning the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb which allows him to execute Crisis Impact. **'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a purple colored fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer. * : A transformation device created in the Land of Light by Ultraman Hikari. It was unknown if Belial's model is the one that Kei uses or a duplication. * : A set of devices which held the dormant powers of Ultra Kaiju. Belial created them through Hikari's Ultra Capsules and his own innate Reionics powers. It is also worth noting that through his own innate Reionics DNA, Belial can strengthen the powers of the Kaiju Capsule he uses. * : Belial has Kei's Strum Organ inside his body. This allows him to revive and empower himself from his defeat as Chimeraberos. **'Revival': Thanks to Kei absorbing Geed and Zero's finishers from their fights (as well as having endured the absorption of Ultra Capsules), Belial was able to revive himself with the absorbed energy. Belial with Giga Battlenizer.jpeg|Giga Battlenizer IMG 1087.jpeg|100 Monsload Imageuhhhiu kikuyu,him,j.jpg|Belial Shot Mageshsh.jpg|Belial Deathscythe IMG 0729.jpeg|Belial Deathscythe (Geed) Imagtjuhjyhtnthne.jpg|Belial Whip Uymumyumummuuimage.jpg|Belial Geno Thunder Belial 2993888.jpg|Deflection Htjhymnuthtmutmumtmujtuimage.jpg|Beam Reverse Belial Crisis Impact.jpeg|Detonator Summon IMG 1122.jpg|Dark Fireball Chimebaros Scan.PNG|Riser Chimebaros Start 1.PNG|Kaiju Capsules B42F5581-C951-4B65-9CD3-5A52DF99B457.jpeg|Sturm Organ BelialRevive.gif|Revival :;Techniques Specials * : A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in an +-shape, augmented with Reionics energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. * : A sed of red talons summoned from his fingertips. They carried the , corrupting his victim's mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. In a certain stageshow, this attack can also revert beings back to their previous evil forms. Seen used on Reimon, but properly shown on Mirror Knight and Lidorias (stageshow). They can also deflect or block an average Ultra Beam by acting as a shield. ** : Only show in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Belial is able to launch energy slash projectiles from his claws. **'Dark Slash': Belial can shoot red energy slashes from his claws. **'Claw Lightning': Belial can shoot a stream of dark lightning from his claws. DeathciumRay.gif|Deathcium Ray Belial Claws.jpg|Kaiser Belial Claws Thhhhhhimage.jpg|Belial Virus Kaiser_Belial_Ripper.png|Kaiser Belial Ripper Belial Dark Slash.png|Dark Slash IMG 1088.jpeg|Claw Lightning Physical *'Spinning Attack (Name Unknown)': Belial can fly and spin at high speeds into a ball to drill a hole. *'Ultra Kick': A standard kick attack. **'Shockwave Kick': A powerful kick with shockwave discharges. Spinning attack.jpeg|Spinning Attack Ultra kick belialimage.jpeg|Ultra Kick SHOCKWAVE KICK.jpeg|Shockwave Kick Combination * : A tag-team attack that was shown in ULTRA MONSTERS, performed alongside Alien Rayblood. Rayblood exhales the Reionics Prison while Belial took this opportunity to launch an energy beam attack towards the target with his Giga Battle Nizer. - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness is the form of Belial in Zero's body. This is considered as Belial's strongest form, as according to Surai, he assimilated with one of the powerful Ultras in existence: Ultraman Zero. :;Stats *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 35,000 t :;Abilities *'Dark Ultra Powers': Zero Darkness displayed frightening dark Ultra powers such as when he took out Jean-bot and Might Base in one attack. He clearly possesses all of Zero's natural gifts but they have been augmented by Belial's dark Reionics energies. :;Techniques Special * : Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, created a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-bot in one hit, but also destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base and Mirror Knight. When he does this technique, the corrupted Ultimate Brace shines dark energy for a moment implying it may be the source of the attack. * : A light bullet attack used to counter every of Mirror Knight's illusions. * : While he possessed Zero's body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their green aura they glowed purple. Unlike Zero, Belial holds the blades in a manner of pinch grip, except when he initiates Dark Zero Twin Shoot. ** : Belial used a purple version of Zero Twin Shoot to cut Jean-nine in half. **'Unnamed Cutting Attack': An unnamed technique that was used on Glen Fire, it used the Dark Zero Sluggers. How he did this was by slashing the opponent with a blink of an eye which also tearing their flesh. Zero Dark use the same attack to Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathcium Shot Dmsmimage.jpg|Dark Zero Flash Zero Black Sluggers.jpeg|Dark Zero Slugger Zero Darkness use Dark Twin Shot to Jean-nine.jpg|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg|Unnamed Cutting Attack Physical *'Dark High Spin': Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds, he did this to counter Jean-nine, Glen Fire and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. *'Ultimate Bracelet': Belial had a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. Zero Darkness Dark High Spin.png|Dark High Spin Zero Darkness Dark Ultra Brace.png|Ultimate Bracelet }} - Monster= Beryudora is a chimera produced by fusing 226 monsters. Belial also fused himself with Beryudora, forming the monster's brain, but acted separately, controlling the monsters with his Giga Battle Nizer. Beryudora nearly beat the Ultras down, but Rei used his own Battle Nizer to react with the Giga Battle Nizer to make the Monsters act on their own, stunning Beryudora and preventing it from attacking. Zero and the other Ultras were then able to defeat Beryudora, but Belial escaped. :;Stats *'Height': 4000 m *'Weight': Immeasurable *'Home Planet': Monster Graveyard :;Abilities *'Multiple Monster Powers': The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their powers. Evevjfhveh.jpg|Multiple Monster Powers :;Techniques * : The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. * : Beryudora launches its own fist to the opponent. * : Beryudora launch a beam of energy from the forehead. Beryudora Rain of Fire.png|Beryudora Inferno img_spa_1st_beryudora01_02.jpg|Gigant Fist img_spa_2nd_beryudora01_04.jpg|Beryudora Death Buster - Arch= Arch Belial is a Kaiju form that Ultraman Belial takes in his battle against Ultraman Zero by absorbing large quantities of Esmereldan Emeralds. By far one of Belial's most powerful forms, Arch Belial is one of the largest Kaiju in existence, able to grip Zero in his closed hand. Arch Belial fought well, but was eventually defeated by Zero, Mirror Knight and Jean-bot. :;Stats *'Height': 300 m *'Weight': 300,000 t *'Origin': Malebrandes :;Techniques Special * : Belial fires a more powerful version of his Deathcium Ray from his mouth, which is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. Arc Deathcium Ray.jpg|Arch Deathcium Ray Physical * : Belial uses his claws for close combat. **'Power Draining': Belial was able to cause Ultraman Zero to lose energy by keep clenching him in his fist. It seemed to have been done using his knowledge of Ultra Anatomy. Arc Death Claw.jpg|Arch Death Claw Power Draining 2.jpg|Power Draining - Kaiser Darkness= Kaiser Darkness is Belial's armored form that appears in Ultra Zero Fight. Possessing the Armored Darkness, Belial was brought back after he died at the hands of Ultraman Zero. :;Stats *'Height': 62 m *'Weight': 39,000 t *'Origin': Monster Graveyard :;Body Features *'Armor': Because of his strong Armor, Belial is resistant to many basic physical and projectile attacks. He withstood a punch to the face from Strong-Corona Zero with little trouble. :;Abilities *'Armored Darkness' Powers': Belial most likely possesses all the powers of Armored Darkness' suit of armor. *'Strength': With little trouble Kaiser Belial was able to not only match StrongCorona mode Zero's strength but also over power him. *'Flight': Unlike the original Armored Darkness, Belial is able to fly freely about thanks to his own innate Ultra powers. Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Possession Flight 003.jpg|Flight :;Weapons * : Belial is equipped with a 3-pronged spear, which in theory should possess the same abilities as it would with Armored Darkness. After acquiring it, Belial could charge it with powerful bolts of electricity to make his blows more deadly as they shocked his opponents. ** : Belial's trident can fire a very powerful red and black beam of energy from it, similar to that of Alien Emperor's dark beam of the same name. It is seemingly equal in power to Zero's Garnate Buster. *** : Only demonstrated in Ultraman All Star Chronicle. Belial spins the Darkness Trident in a similar manner to a propeller and launched a stronger version of Rezolium Ray. * : Armored Darkness' sword, which is almost as powerful as Zero's Ultimate Sword. High quality pic 2.jpg|Darkness Trident Giga Rezolium Ray.jpg|Rezolium Ray imagehgguhghvgughuhguu qua.jpg|Darkness Broad }} - Cyber= Cyber Ultraman Belial :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: Unknown :;Weapons * - Fusion Rise= is a Belial Fusion Monster which uses assets of King Joe and Galactron. Before appearing in the Ultraman Fusion Fight! Capsule Yugo arcade game and Ultraman Geed series proper, it was assumed by Belial after the Ultra Warriors defeated UltraDarkKiller. Strangely in said arcade game, King Galactron (along with other Belial Fusion Monsters) were treated as Belial's own forms. :;Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 79,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *'Explosion Inducement': Upon debut, King Galactron is capable of unleashing a huge explosion that rivals its own size and distorts nearby enemies. *'Left Arm Claw': King Galactron's oversized left arm has claws that are colored red, per accents of Ultraman Belial. * : A ranged weapon equipped on the right half that represents King Joe. Despite sharing its name with the ranged weapons of King Joe Black and King Joe Custom, the official website stated that this variant is a novice type and it magnifies a larger power that is already stored within King Galactron itself. ** : A powerful energy beam from the Pedanium Launcher. King Galactron firstly performs a similar stance to King Joe before aiming the Pedanium Launcher. Said weapon charges its energy before firing a huge beam output that rivals the size of the opponent themselves. *'Pedanium': King Galactron dons the Pedanium armor, which has the same strength as King Joe's. - Chimeraberos= Chimeraberos , or Chimeraber'u'''s, is a Belial Fusion Monster which uses assets of Five King and Zogu (Second Form). Instead of Kei Fukuide (whose illusion of Ultraman Belial becomes its intersection), this monster uses Ultraman Belial himself, making it his own form instead of a separate being. :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 69,000 t *Origin: Hoshiyama :;Powers and Weapons * : A deadly flame stream which is released from his mouth. * : Belial can perform a +style beam attack, similar to his Deathcium Ray. *'Absorption': Chimeraberos can absorb foreign objects or even a living being, through his torso. This attack is possibly inherited from Gan Q's Absorption ability. *'Dark Energy Wave': Belial can fire a wave of energy in a similar manner to Zogu's signature attack. *'Illusion': Belial himself is capable of casting illusions to victims of his absorption. He did so to create a fake scenario of an observatory or the Hoshiyama district. *'Winged Flight': From a pair of wings on its back, Chimeraberos can fly despite its own body weight. He is also capable of keeping up with Geed Royal Mega-Master in aerial combat. ChimeraberosFlamethrower.png|Beros Inferno DeathciumFlare.jpg|Deathcium Flare Absorption.png|Absorption ChimeraberosDarkWave.png|Dark Energy Wave - Atrocious= '''Ultraman Belial Atrocious' is Belial's Fusion Rise form which uses assets of Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera. This form debuts at the end of episode 23 of Ultraman Geed. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Belial Atrocious' beam finisher. It is said to be 10 times more powerful than Geed's Wrecking Burst. * :;Weapons * : Belial is also armed with the Giga Battle Nizer in this form. **'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a purple colored fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer. **'Enpowerment': By using the absorbed Childhood Radiation from Ultraman King, Belial can channel energy to the Giga Battle Nizer to make it more powerful. **'Dark Energy Slash': Belial can release a dark energy slash from the Giga Battle Nizer after enpowering it. * : When needed, Belial is capable of unveiling a set of talons from his fingers. These are analogous to Kaiser Belial's Kaiser Belial Claws. **'Claw Extension': Giant red fingers can be extended from the claws to stab an enemy. This is strong enough to penetrate an Ultra's armour. **'Energy Push': Belial can thrust his claws forward to push back enemies. * : Belial has Kei's Strum Organ inside his body. This allows him to do the following: **'Absorption': Belial can absorb Ultraman King's Childhood Radiation into his body. **'Energy Transmution': Similarly to Kei, Belial can turn Ultraman King's Childhood Radiation into evil energy which Belial uses to enpower himself. F230C739-252C-4333-89C3-AE2FCB027235.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer Atrocious Dark Fireball.png|Dark Fireball Atrocious Empowerment.png|Empowerment 272913A2-CAD0-42A8-9927-6942C83DFC1F.jpeg|Dark Energy Slash 6C9DFBDC-71E0-4AD1-AB72-A474A9B7D4F3.jpeg|Absorption C9DF9045-5A14-4D4E-8EC4-F4F8BAE3A3F3.jpeg|Energy Trasmution Atros Hell Claws.png|Atros Hell Claws Atros Claw Extension.png|Claw Extension Atrocious Energy Push.png|Energy Push Atrocious Strum Organ.png|Strum Organ :;Physical *'Strength': Belial is shown to possess greater strength as he is strong enough to hold the solid form of Beyond Twin Edge with one of his hands and withstanding Zero Beyond's Twin Giga Break without effort. ADAC8F2C-DA30-45D2-94DF-674B83D95179.jpeg|Strength :;Miscelleanous *'Astral Projection': Belial Atrocious can project a giant image of himself wherever he wishes. Atrocious Projection.png|Astral Projection }} }} Belial Fusion Monsters In Ultraman Geed, Ultraman Belial provides his servant Kei Fukuide with the ability to transform into . Each fusion represented as Kei ("Belial") inhales the Kaiju Capsules before forming the Fusion. Each Fusion carries markings similar to Belial's color scheme, and they all share his Color Timer. Strangely in the description of Ultraman Fusion Fight!, they are stated to be the direct Fusion Rise of Ultraman Belial, although this is only applied to Chimeraberos in-series. SkullGomoraRender.png|Skull Gomora IMG_1043.jpeg|Thunder Killer IMG_1042.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton 52B7240E-5404-473B-997E-ECB5FBDCDF6F.jpeg|King Galactron Magamaga_Arch_Belial_render_new.png|MagaMaga-Arch Belial Ultraman_Fusion_Fight_Strong_Gomorant_render.png|Strong Gomorant Capsules in Possession Kaiju Capsules *Five King: Used in unison with Zogu (Second Form) to transform into Chimeraberos. *Zogu (Second Form): Used in unison with Five King to transform into Chimerberos. *Alien Empera: Lost after his defeat as Chimeraberos, currently retrieved. Used in unison with Dark Lugiel to transform into Atrocious. *Dark Lugiel: Lost after his defeat as Chimeraberos, currently retrieved. Used in unison with Alien Empera to transform into Atrocious. Combination The required components of Ultraman Belial's Fusion Rises are related in a similar manner to Orb's Fusion Up and Geed's Fusion Rise. - Atrocious= The bolded section below highlighted similarities which also carried on to Belial. *They are black-colored final villains of an Ultra Series. *'Their origin involves shunning the light in favor of darkness.' *Both deploy their agents in the entirety of their series before finally appearing. *'Both engineered a huge war between Kaiju forces and the Ultra Warriors.' *Dark Lugiel was once mistaken to be the revived Alien Empera by fans, some even speculate him being the fused state of Zero and Belial. *'Both had the elements of an Ultraman' (one of Empera's early depictions and Lugiel is a half of Ginga) *After their destruction, a piece of their original essence survived and their underlings tried to revive their leader using it. *Both attempted to deprive Earth from its energy source (Empera coats the sun in darkness and Lugiel tried to exploit the Victorium). *'Both at one point are cloned by Etelgar to fight against their original enemies.' *Both originally possess a bladed weapon which they discard in their later appearances. *'Their entire goals are influenced by a tragic experience': Empera is the sole survivor of a dead planet and Lugiel wishes to end the conflict that reigned throughout space. *'Both fought against Taro and his family' (Father of Ultra fought against Alien Empera and Taro fought against Dark Lugiel) and both of them defeated Taro's students, only to be defeated by said students later on. }} Trivia *Belial is named after one of the seven princes of Hell. **The name Belial is also a synonym used for Satan, which means corrupted gain. *Belial shares a few similarities with Dark Zagi, both are extremely powerful beings, have had their own servants, and both of their colors are dominantly black with red accents. Although presented as berserker-type fighters, they are actually calculative enough in plotting year-long schemes and comprehensive in the use of technologies. In Cyber Cards releases, they are the only evil Ultras whose categorized under Cyber Kaiju (Belial is a partial monster (Type U) whereas Zagi is created in a similar style to Terranoid.). *Designed by Masayuki Gotou, Belial's motive is that of a shark while his body coloring is inspired by lava. *Belial is the first and so far the only evil Ultra to originate from the Land of Light in the Showa universe. *Kaiser, which means Emperor, is the German form of the Latin word Caesar. *Two of Belial's Forms can be considered the largest and most powerful kaiju since most kaiju are the same size as the Ultras while his forms are big enough to hold Ultras in his hands. *Belial is the fourth Ultra that fused with another Ultra. He is also the first Evil Ultra to fuse with another Ultra. *Unlike other Ultra's when Belial speaks his mouth opens, it is not very wide and easily missed. This has happens less often than before. *Currently, Belial is the Dark Ultra that holds the record of most forms, at six. *So far, Belial is the only Dark Ultra to be resurrected. *Belial is one of the only Ultras that can change themselves into a kaiju (the other is Camearra), being the first male. *Belial is the first Ultra whose eyes aren't round nor boxy like almost of Ultras. *Belial is one of the few Ultras that breaks the fourth wall and communicates with viewers. *In one of the more recent stage shows, Belial joined forces with Alien Empera and Juda. *Belial is one of the few Ultras to not be confirmed to have fought in the Dark Spark War. *Alongside Ultraman Zearth, Belial is one of the only Ultras to have been shown opening his mouth, but unlike Zearth, he does this all the time when speaking. In Arch form, he also opens his mouth to fire his Deathcium Ray. **His Early Style suit was stated to be made by modifying Ultraman Zearth's suit. *Arch Belial's original name was originally going to be called "Tyrant Belial". This was probably changed to avoid confusion with Tyrant. *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain and was incredibly fragile during filming due to the costume being created behind schedule. A balloon is often used in Stage Shows to represent this form. *Arc Belial seems to be based on Dark Lucifer, a scrapped monster form of Dark Zagi. *Arch Belial's appearance is similar to SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. *Belial is the fifth character to use the power of Armored Darkness. However, he is the third to keep the armor under his control. The first two were Alien Empera and Alien Rayblood. He is also the first Ultra to control it (he wore the armor after Ultraman Hikari and Ultraseven, who both fell under it's control). *Belial's possession of Zero was theorized to be possible because of the nature of Ultras. The Ultra Armor (mainly refers to the skin but also include the inner body of an Ultra) holds their inner light essence which weakens in Earth like environments. **When Zero expelled Belial from his body, he was simply a spectral mass of dark energy that formed his upper body, showing that he has new Reionics powers to possessing first Armored Darkness and then Zero. **Belial's possession of Zero is a reverse of a classic Ultra trope, starting with the first Ultraman. It is where an Ultra merges with a deceased person bringing them back to life. In Belial's case, he merged with a living person to bring himself back to life. *Tyrant never appeared alongside Belial and the other four members of the Darkness Five in Ultraman Retsuden original till episode 103. *The reason why Belial and other four members of the Darkness Five 'invaded' Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100 because it was the 100th episode of Ultraman Retsuden and Zero was supposed to be in that episode. *Despite being said to revive 100 monsters, in the Ultra Galaxy film Belial actually revived only 56 monsters. But it is still possible that in his first invasion on Land of Light he revived 100 monsters. *Belial is one of, if not the only Ultra to have fought another incarnation of himself, as his Early Style form has battled his Reionics form before in stage shows. *Chimeraberos was mistaken by some fans to be the second incarnation of Galberos or even the combination of Giga Khimaira and Galberos, due to their names, similar to the initial confusion with Magata no Orochi. *Instead of simply fusing the assets of their components, Belial's own Fusion Rise forms instead take common traits between the components and add them to himself. *Originally, Belial Atrocious's form design was supposed to be Geed's Primitive form at default, except the color was Black and Red. Quotes * "I'm Back!" - Belial to the residents of the Land of Light. * "Revive! Monsters!" - Belial reviving monsters at the Monster Graveyard. * "It will always be mine," - Belial after killing Alien Zarab and taking the Giga Battle Nizer from him. * "Father of Ultra? Ken and I don't get along. Don't expect any mercy!" Belial as Chimeraberos after watching Geed transforms into Magnificent. Category:Ultras Category:Villains Category:Reionics Category:Fusions Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Antagonists Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Movie Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:The Darkness Five Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Belial's Army Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultraman Geed characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Belial Fusion Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju